


Man kisses the infinite in his love

by bushibenren



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tags May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 就也没什么内容，但写不下去了，可能以后会继续写
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Man kisses the infinite in his love

**Author's Note:**

> 就也没什么内容，但写不下去了，可能以后会继续写

“事情怎么会变成这样。”帕拉德缓缓地、面无表情地、连语气都毫无波澜起伏地说道，很难说这种情绪过饱和带来的虚伪平静背后的成因是愤怒还是震撼。他的怀里还抱着一个mighty毛绒玩偶，此刻的效果约等于机关枪上的Hello Kitty贴纸。

“是啊，事情怎么会变成这样。”衣衫不是很整的檀黎斗抱着双臂坐在桌边，很镇定地点头表示赞同，下一秒钟就被Poppy一脸慈爱地施加了制裁。而檀黎斗这句话成功把帕拉德假装的冷静直接枪毙，他扯着领子拎起气定神闲的罪魁祸首，“问的就是你！Genm，你到底对永梦做了什么！”

先不说檀黎斗，帕拉德现在很好奇自己到底做了什么才要承受这一切，除了算半个黑户以外，他现在可能是整个房间里第二遵纪守法的良好公民，最近一个月犯过最重大的错误是在永梦打游戏的时候说了一句“这个角色后来死了”，他进门的时候甚至还会记得说“打扰了”！而他今天踏进CR的时候受到了意料之外的热烈欢迎，具体表现为Poppy、九条贵利矢和檀黎斗热烈地手脚并用地2v1吵架，没有参与这一切的镜飞彩看了他一眼，虽然很可能也不是为了以示欢迎。

事情发展到这里还可以勉强以CR标准划入正常范围，但帕拉德敏锐地察觉到一丝反常，这当然不是因为镜飞彩看了他一眼，甚至不是因为激烈争吵的那三个人，而是镜飞彩面前放着蛋糕，他本人却无动于衷。在帕拉德有限的的记忆里，上一次发生这种事情的时候世界离毁灭也就差那么临门一脚。并不是说帕拉德很在乎世界毁不毁灭什么的，只是永梦当然是很在乎的，而帕拉德在乎永梦。

不过对于帕拉德来说，最大的反常当然是——

“……永梦呢？”

“在这。”

帕拉德的视线顺着顺着镜飞彩手指的方向移动，没来得及移动很远就到达了目的地。帕拉德匪夷所思地盯着表情僵硬的镜飞彩腿上的……那是什么，mighty的毛绒玩具？镜飞彩还有这种爱好？等等，镜飞彩刚刚说什么？

“帕拉德。是我。”

mighty玩偶，不，根据镜飞彩的说法，永梦说道。说实话，帕拉德也不知道是镜飞彩怀里抱着mighty毛绒玩偶这件事说起来比较惊悚，还是镜飞彩怀里抱着永梦这件事说起来比较惊悚。

帕拉德认真地在镜飞彩疯了，世界疯了和他自己疯了三个选项中犹豫了五秒，然而在他得出结果之前，那玩偶竟然从镜飞彩膝盖上艰难地滚了下来，一直滚到帕拉德脚边，还是脸朝下。帕拉德僵硬地低头，看着颤动着试图翻身的毛绒玩偶，强行忍住了弯腰帮忙的冲动。

帕拉德还在试图理解现在的状况，或者至少找出一个比永梦在联合镜飞彩整他可能性更高的解释。而看到了这一切的Poppy仿佛瞬间移动般——也可能她就是这么做的——出现在了帕拉德面前，飞快地把mighty玩偶捡起来顺手塞到帕拉德怀里，用眼神同时严肃谴责帕拉德和镜飞彩，“你们怎么能这么对永梦？太过分了！”

镜飞彩表情丝毫不变，帕拉德现在已经开始怀疑他是受到的冲击过大面部神经被直接谋杀。而帕拉德怀里的永梦蹬了蹬腿，努力增强自己的存在感：“Poppy，没关系的，先问问黎斗先生怎么才能……”

很好，又是檀黎斗。这下一切都有解释了。帕拉德下定决心一定要找机会把檀黎斗和永梦永久真空隔离，他只和永梦分开一个上午就发生这种事情，谁也不能保证下一次檀黎斗会不会大手笔的给他直接弄个弟弟妹妹出来。

“所以，”所有人都冷静下来或者被强迫冷静下来以后，帕拉德试图理清楚情况，“永梦的意识和身体被分开了。”

“是的。”

永梦努力操控玩偶的身体动了动。

“然后永梦的意识就在这个玩偶里。”

“没错。好可爱啊，帕拉德你不觉得吗？”

永梦摇摇晃晃地在帕拉德腿上支撑着玩偶的身体站了起来，已经没有人的注意力还放在这场谈话上了。

“然后现在没有任何解决办法。”

“是这样的。”

永梦在所有人的注视下顺利前倾摔倒，被至少两双半手接住，帕拉德迅速地在任何人有其他动作之前重新把挣扎着捂住脸的永梦捞回怀里，泰然自若地无视了Poppy明显很失望的眼神，而镜飞彩表情镇定地收回伸出一半的手进行总结陈词，“总之，只能暂时先让你照顾实习医生了。”

于是，帕拉德就只能抱着变得很毛绒绒很软绵绵的、彻底失去和一团粉红色棉花糖任何本质区别的永梦走路回家。帕拉德甚至在临走前尝试回到永梦正在CR里吊着营养液的身体里，结果也失败了。帕拉德很郁闷地抱紧了一点怀里的玩偶，好吧，至少现在他用力的抱一抱永梦也不用担心弄疼永梦了。

虽然说了要照顾，但现在的永梦实在是没有什么需要照顾的地方，毛绒玩偶的身体不会饿不会渴总之没有任何生理需求，唯一的一点是永梦还在艰难学习如何操控新的身体，主要移动方式除了帕拉德抱着他走以外只剩下滚，帕拉德只能很紧张地尝试拖地，在凭借自己很有限的家务经验熟练地打翻第二桶水的时候终于被滚到他脚边的永梦制止了。

帕拉德很沮丧地抱起在地上滚的有点湿漉漉的永梦，永梦拍了拍帕拉德的胳膊，用那种他面对帕拉德时特有的语气说道，“好啦，不要勉强，帕拉德。”

“但是我想要照顾永梦。”帕拉德的语气像失落的狗狗，他把永梦抱的更紧了一些，感觉到柔软的、有点湿润的毛绒玩具努力地抱住了他，“那帕拉德和我一起玩游戏吧，我看着帕拉德，好吗？”

永梦现在闻起来有一点像消毒水，但当他开口说话的时候就还是像永梦。


End file.
